For a better Future
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Konoha is almost in ruins after just 6 months after Orochimaru managed to take over Sasuke's body. Naruto and 5 others decide to make a new future and travel into the past. How will the new future turn out when the group becomes demons as a result?
1. Into the past

**For a better future**

Dark: Hey everyone Dark here.

Syryus: And his awesome co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Be careful or that ego of yours is gonna make you float away. _'Not that I would mid.'_

Syryus: Whatever Dark.

Dark: Anyways here is a new fanfic called For a better future. It's going to have almost the same first chapter as my other fanfic called In search of a new home.

Syryus: Your multitasking a lot you know.

Dark: And I like it. Now read the disclaimer or I'll put my foot so far up your ass that you won't be walking for a week even after I take it out.

Syryus: Fine fine. We don't own Naruto or any other animes for that matter. There you happy.

Dark: Good. Now sit down and be quiet.

Syryus: *Mumbles something*

Dark: What was that?

Syryus: Nothing.

Dark: Good. Now Enjoy.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon, Spirit or Demonic talking"**

_**'Demon, Spirit or Demonic thinking'**_

(Creators note)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

15-years old Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of the Memorial Stone looking at the names carved into it(His clothes are the same as when he fought Pein).

_'Forgive me, everyone,'_ he thought to himself as he tipped his hokages hat bit more over his eyes.

Just about all his friends had been killed within the last half a year since the snake sannin Orochimaru had managed to take over Uchiha Sasukes body. He traced some of the names that had been carved into the stone. Haruno Sakura, his childhood crush. The young medic nin had gotten herself killed when they had run into Sasuke. The said boy had attacked Naruto only for Sakura to push him out of the way and taken the sword through her heart. Rock Lee and Might Guy, the two of them had been ambushed by a large group of Sound nins during a B-rank mission and after a long battle were overpowered and killed. Tenten would have cried in their funeral if she hadn't gotten killed along with Neji little over a month before. The 2 jounins had just gotten engaged and planing to get married in half a year when they had been send to a mission with Lee, Gai and Naruto. They had just set up camp when they were ambushed by ten sound nins. The first to fall had been Tenten when she was impaled by a sound nins sword. Seeing his future wife die caused Neji to go into a blind rage. It didn't take long for him to be killed as well. Naruto, Lee and Gai had been trying to pull him with them but with little success. They had managed to recover their dead teammates bodies when Naruto used his clones to distract the sound nins. InoShikaChou had fallen just a month ago along with Kiba, Shino and Asuma. Kurenai had managed to get away with Hinata but she too died soon because of the extensive wounds she had received during the escape. Hinata had been devastated by the death of her sensei. Things had really gone to hell when Orochimaru had decided to attack Konoha with full force. They had been able to push them back and make them retreat but as a result over 70% of Konohas ninja force had been killed along with Tsunade. As she was taking her last breaths she had named Naruto as her successor and the 6th hokage. The death of the 5th was a heavy impact on the whole village but the one who took it the hardest had been Naruto. During the time he and Tsunade had known each other they had become almost like a mother and son. Before Naruto could reminisce more he felt two slender arms wrap around his torso.

"You know their deaths aren't your fault," said a gentle voice.

"I know Hinata-chan. But I still feel like there could have been something I could have done to prevent their deaths," Naruto replied while still looking at the memorial stone.

"No one could have predicted any of this," Hinata replied.

"I know that but still..." Naruto said.

**"Geez would you stop. Your making me depressed,"** came a rather harsh voice from within Naruto's mind.

_'Hey Kyuubi. Had a nice sleep?'_ Naruto asked.

**"Yeah until you got depressed. You know you could have given me a cave in here so I'd have some shelter from your depression rains,"** the Kyuubi replied.

Over the years Naruto had gained some respect from the giant fox that was sealed inside of him. They still hated each other but the Kyuubi would help out when needed.

_'Whatever fox,'_ Naruto said inside his mind as he turned towards Hinata. "I'm gonna go to the office for a while. I'll see you later back home," he said to her.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Make sure to be back before dinner," Hinata said as she started to home.

It had been about a month after Kurenais death that Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him. She had accepted it right away. Even Hiashi had been happy about it since Naruto was the son of his best friend. The only one who had been a bit saddened by this was Hinatas twin sister Hanabi(Yes. Hinata and Hanabi are twins in this with Hinata being half an hour older).

Near dinner time in the Hokage tower

Naruto was standing and looking at a complex array of seals that littered the floor.

_'It's almost complete. Just a few more seals and...'_ he thought to himself.

**"What about your mate, Kit? She's gonna be really pissed when she find out you ditched her. And so is gonna be her little sister along with everyone else,"** came Kyuubi's voice.

_'What can I do? This has been their home for their whole life. I doubt they'd want to leave it behind,'_ Naruto replied.

"So here you are Naruto," came a mans voice from behind Naruto causing him to jump a bit and quickly turn around.

He saw Hinata along with two boys and two girls walk into the room.

"So, you were planing to leave us you bastard," said a girl with shoulder length red hair.

She was wearing a full ANBU uniform with a tiger mask strapped to her waist.

"Now Tayuya, what did we talk about cursing?(Bet you didn't see that coming.)" asked a silver haired boy wearing the same equipment as the redhead except that his mask was a wolf.

"Not to say them to the Hokage," the girl named Tayuya replied.

The silver haired boy nodded.

"Remind me again how I fell in love with you?" Tayuya asked.

"Maybe because of the long line of colorful words I said when you kicked me below the belt," the silver haired boy replied as a blush slowly appeared on Tayuyas face.

"Nabushi you can reminisce with her about the past later. We have some other things to do now," said a boy with purple hair and scar over his right eye.

He was wearing the standard jounin outfit with the vest being dark purple and it was left open. He then turned towards Naruto.

"Why did you plan to leave without us?" he asked.

"First answer me this Dark. How did you find me?" Naruto asked the boy named Dark.

"Hinata asked us to find you after she didn't find you from the office. I then just checked all the shadows in the building," Dark explained.

The girl next to him nodded. She looked exactly like Hinata and was wearing the same outfit as Dark except her vest was black with white outlines.

"So, Naruto-nii why did you try to ditch us?" the girl asked causing Naruto to sigh.

"There's nothing for me here and I didn't think you guys would want to leave this place," he replied.

"I would follow you till the ends of the earth Naruto-kun," Hinata said walking up to Naruto.

"Where Hinata goes, I go," Hanabi replied.

While the others were talking Dark was looking over the large array of seals.

**"It seems to be a time-traveling seal,"** said a demonic voice in his mind.

_'Time-traveling seal?'_ Dark asked inside his mind.

** "Yeah. It would allow the user to travel into a certain time though this is still not complete. There's about fifteen seals missing. Naruto most likely hadn't managed to complete it yet,"** the demonic voice.

_'You know a lot about seals don't you, Hyou(Panther)'_ Dark replied in his mind.

**"May I remind you that I'm a 3000 year old bijuu?"** Hyou replied as he fell silent.

Dark then turned to the other occupants in the room.

"So, where were you planing to go Naruto?" he asked the blond Hokage.

When Naruto didn't reply he sighed.

"What time-period?" he specified causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Dark-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"These seals are a time-traveling seal. It would allow the user to travel into any point in time with all his or her memories attached," Dark explained.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Hyou," Dark simply replied.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I was planing to return to when I was around nine and try to change the past," he replied.

"You mean like stop Uchiha-baka from leaving?" Nabushi asked earning a nod from Naruto.

"You should have told us. We would have gladly helped. I bet even our demons would have," Dark replied.

"Speaking of demons Ufuru has been quiet for a while," Nabushi said.

"Now that you mentioned it so has Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"Hyou's not answering either," Dark said.

"I wonder why," Nabushi said.

**"Alright, we're back,"** came Kyuubis voice in Narutos mind.

_'Where were you three?'_ Naruto asked.

**"We were talking about your plan to go into the past,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'And?'_ Naruto asked.

**"Me, Hyou and Ufuru are going to merge with you three,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'What would that mean?'_ Naruto asked.

**"It would mean that me, Ufuru and Hyou would return to Makai and you three would become the new us,"** Kyuubi replied causing Naruto to go wide-eyed.

This reaction was mirrored by Dark and Nabushi.

"What's wrong you three?" Hanabi asked.

"Kyuubi, Ufuru and Hyou are going to merge with us if we go into the past making us demons," Dark replied.

"So... you would be immortal and out live us," Hinata said sad.

"No. Kyuubi just told me that he'll add some seals to this that will draw his, Hyous and Ufurus old mates who were sealed into the space between this world and Makai into you girls and merge them with you," Naruto replied.

"They would stay with us until we have a decent understanding of their abilities and chakra meaning until we reach out third or forth tail," Nabushi said.

"So, you girls up for it?" Naruto asked while looking at each of the girls.

"I already told you that I would follow you till the ends of the earth Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"And where Hinata goes, I go. Besides it'll give me more time to be with Dark-kun," Hanabi replied.

"You guys are not leaving me behind. Though I need to find away to get to Konoha before that bastard Orochimaru finds me," Tayuya said thoughtfully.

"Then it's decided. We're going back to the past," Nabushi said earning a nod from the others.

Right after that Narutos eyes became red and slitted, his whisker marks became thicker, his hair became wilder, he grew fangs and his nails turned to claws.

"Hey Kyuubi," Dark said.

**"I'm only here to finish up the seal but I need Hyou and Ufuru to add few of their own seals in here,"** Naruto/Kyuubi said and started to work on the seals as Dark and Nabushi nodded.

Soon Darks eyes became slitted with blue hue, he grew fangs and his nails grew into claws. Nabushis usual red eyes became icy blue, his ears became slightly pointy, his hair became wilder, he grew fangs and his nails grew into claws.

"No matter how often I see that it's still a bit creepy," Hanabi said.

"Well my curse seal transformation wasn't much different so I'm pretty used to it," Tayuya said.

**"Oh yeah, how's the blessed seal working?"** Dark/Hyou asked.

"Pretty good. I just feel quite weak after using it," Tayuya replied gaining a nod from Dark/Hyou before starting to put his own seals into time-traveling seal.

About half an hour later all six teens were standing around the seal.

"I think we should have a meeting place so we'll know everyone made it there safely," Dark said.

"I agree. We also need a place where to train our demonic abilities without being found," Nabushi added.

All of them started to think.

"I think I know a place," Naruto said after a while gaining everyone's attention.

"There used to be a big clearing surrounded by a wall made from bushes in the forest behind the Hokage mountain. There was a small hole in the undergrowth around where the thirds head is," he explained.

"Then it's settled we meet there after we wake up," Dark said.

"Hold on. Ufuru just said that the merging will cause us to grow ears, tail and claws and our chakra will be out of whack for a few days so we can't use any jutsus," Nabushi cut in.

"That's gonna be a problem. Tail can easily by hidden under your clothes or by wrapping it around your waist and you can keep keep your hands in your pockets but the ears are a problem," Dark said with his hand on his chin.

"I have few hooded jackets so me and Hanabi-chan can use those," Hinata said gaining a nod from her sister.

"I think I have a bandana or two," Dark said.

"And I know Konoha like the back of my hands so I should be able to get to the meeting place without been seen," Naruto said.

"I won't be in Konoha until year or two later so I don't need to worry about these things," Tayuya said.

"Alright. I think that's everything we needed to plan," Dark said.

"Yeah. We have a meeting place and plan to get there so I think we're ready to get this show on the road," Naruto said stepping inside the seal and was soon followed by others.

He then started to go through numerous hand seals as the seal under then started to glow.

**"Hold on to your tails. This is gonna be one hell of a ride,"** said Kyuubi, Ufuru and Hyou in unison.

_'Very funny,'_ Nabushi and Dark replied as Naruto finished the final seal causing the room to be covered in bright flash and then darkness.

* * *

Dark: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry that it's short.

Syryus: Took you long enough.

Dark: I can't help it that I'm lazy.

Syryus: Then what made you start working on these now?

Dark: None of your business.

Syryus: Whatever you demon bastard.

Dark: *Mumbling something*

Syryus: What?

Dark: Silence! *A collar of dark energy flies at Syryus and wraps around his throat.*

Syryus: ...

Dark: Ah! Finally some peace and quiet.

Syryus: ...!

Dark: Well look forward the next chapter of For a better future and also look forward to the In search of a new home. And please leave reviews so I'll know what you think.

Syryus: ...!

Dark: Matane! *Waves*

Syryus: ...!


	2. The new life begins

**For a better future**

Dark: Hey everyone. Kaito Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's the next chapter of For a better future.

Syryus: I can't believe you cast an hour long silence spell on me.

Dark: Well I did and I'll do it again if you don't watch your mouth.

Syryus: Fine. Anyways we don't own Naruto or any of the other animes for that matter.

Dark: So just sit back and enjoy chapter two of this new exciting fanfic.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon, Spirit or Demonic talking"**

_**'Demon, Spirit or Demonic thinking'**_

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

RECAP**_

"_**Alright. I think that's everything we needed to plan," Dark said. "Yeah. We have a meeting place and plan to get there so I think we're ready to get this show on the road," Naruto said stepping inside the seal and was soon followed by others. He then started to go through numerous hand seals as the seal under then started to glow. "Hold on to your tails. This is gonna be one hell of a ride," said Kyuubi, Ufuru and Hyou in unison. 'Very funny,' Nabushi and Dark replied as Naruto finished the final seal causing the room to be covered in bright flash and then darkness.**_

_**RECAP END**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The sun slowly rose above the trees surrounding Konoha. As it's rays came through the blinds of an apartment it's occupant just curled up tighter into his sheets trying to block them out from his eyes. BRIIIIIIIIIIII- came the sound of an alarm clock only for it to stop when a clawed fist came crashing on top of it reducing it into a pile of scrap metal. After a while a mob of bright blond hair stuck out from within the sheets.

_'Man, what a dream,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He then got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

_'Was the doorknob always this high?'_ he thought sleepily to himself as he reached the bathroom door.

After a little struggle Naruto managed to get the door open and walked into the bathroom.

_'Why does everything seem so much bigger than it used to be?'_ he thought still half asleep as he looked around.

Shrugging it off he proceeded with his morning activities. As he was heading back to his room he glanced at a full body mirror that was next to his room only to freeze few seconds later as he realized what he had seen in the mirror. His body was that of a nine year old but it had a lot less baby fat than it had had the first time around and he had more muscles. He also seemed to be at least an inch or two taller. His hair was still spiked but now the tips were red. A pair of sun kissed yellow fox ears with black tips were on top of his head and the same colored tail was slowly swaying behind him. He had to admit that he looked cute.

_'Hinata-chan is going to go nuts when she sees __me,'_ he thought to himself.

**"That's fine isn't it?"** came a voice from his mind.

_'So, you finally woke up,'_ Naruto thought.

**"You try staying awake after a power transfer and changing someones DNA into demonic,"** Kyuubi replied.

_'Point taken,'_ Naruto replied.

**"Now we better eat and then head over to the meeting place,"** Kyuubi said.

_'I hope everyone made it okay,'_ Naruto thought as he got dressed into his usual orange jump suit.

"God I hate this jumpsuit," he muttered as he looked at it.

**"Because it's a kill me suit?"** Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

_'Duh,'_ was Narutos reply.

He then headed into the kitchen and ate what he could find which wasn't much due to the villagers.

**"Don't worry. Once your chakra gets settled you can use henge and go buy a new wardrobe,"** Kyuubi said.

_'Damn right I will,'_ Naruto replied confidently as he finished eating.

He then headed out the front door after wrapping his tail around his waist tightly.

About half an hour later

Naruto finished climbing the final stair of the Hokage mountain almost completely out of breath. He had had to use every single alleyway he knew to get there. He had been seen few times but even then it had only been a small flash of his jumpsuit to which is why the villagers hadn't bothered to give him a second glance.

_'I can't wait until I can use my chakra again,'_ he though while catching his breath.

**"Worry about that later. We're already late,"** Kyuubi said.

_'Right. And we didn't set any time to meet,'_ Naruto replied as he headed into the forest.

It only took him about a minute to find the hole and start to crawl through. Once he was through he looked at the four others on the clearing (Remember that Tayuyas not in Konoha yet).

"You can take off the hoods and bandanas. No one will come here," Naruto said as he let his tail out from until his jacket.

"What about the third? You know he has the looking ball(Don't know what it's called)," Dark said looking at Naruto.

He was wearing a dark purple vest over a black t-shirt and dark green shorts along with a black bandana around his head and a pair of black sandals.

"He knows about this place. He also knows that I come here whenever I want to be alone. So, he has promised never to look in here," Naruto explained.

The others nodded and let their tails fall into view from under their jackets or shirts.

"So, what now?" Nabushi asked while removing his gray bandana and letting his gray wolf ears pop up.

He was wearing a pair of light gray ninja pants, dark gray t-shirt under a black vest and black sandals.

"Well we can't start training just yet since out chakra is still setting in," Dark said as he pocketed his bandana but was soon after tackled to the ground by Hanabi.

His ears and tail were dark purple almost black.

"Kawaii!" she screamed while hugging Darks waist.

Her tail and ears were royal blue(Hanabis and Hinatas outfits are similar to the one Hinata wears before the time skip). Hinata kept sending glances at Naruto which he noticed. Her tail and ears were also royal blue with white tips.

"Hinata-chan... if you want to say or do something then do it," Naruto sighed and was soon tackled into the ground as well.

"I feel so left out," Nabushi sighed.

"Well you know that Tayuya is still where she lives but I bet that she misses you," Dark said while laying on the ground with Hanabi still hugging him.

Sometime later Naruto and Dark managed to get Hinata and Hanabi to settle down and the group was sitting around the clearing.

"So, what now?" Dark asked.

"Well from what I saw second year in the academy starts again in three days(They have a vacation time at the moment)," Nabushi said.

"That's too soon. We won't be able to get our chakra under control by then," Hanabi said.

"And another problem is dinner and other meals you eat with family. Me and Hanabi can't go eat with our hoods on," Hinata said.

"It's the same with me and Nabushi," Dark said.

"And I don't feel like sneaking around the village everyday to get where I want," Naruto said.

The group started to think up a plan.

"You know... we could always ask the hokage for help," Hanabi said after a while.

"Knowing jiji he wants an explanation," Naruto said.

"Then we give it to him. It might even save his life during our first chuunin exam," Dark said.

"Y-You mean tell him the whole story?" Hinata asked earning a nod from the new panther bijuu.

"Well it is the best idea we have so far," Nabushi said.

"Also if we tell him everything we'll be able to stop some of the things to come. Like Sarutobi-samas death," Dark said.

The others nodded as they saw the possibilities.

"I wonder if getting a new tail is painful," Hanabi muttered but it was heard by the others.

"Well we won't know until we ask Hyou and the others but that needs to wait since their sleeping their butts off," Dark said.

"True and I for one don't want a cranky demon in my head," Naruto said with the others agreeing.

"So, should we go meet the hokage now?" Nabushi asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"We might as well since there isn't much we can do," Naruto said while getting up.

The others soon followed.

"Naruto you should wear this to cover your ears," Dark said handing Naruto his bandana.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

Dark simply folded his ears back and moved some of his hair over them. Naruto nodded and tied the bandana on.

"I hope my hair will return to the normal spikes when I take this off," he said.

"By the way guys have you tried your hair?" Dark asked as he ran his fingers through it.

The others shook their heads.

"Why do you asked Dark-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"Try it," Dark simply stated as he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

As the others tried their eyes widened a bit.

"It's softer then usual," Hinata said.

"Feels like fur," Nabushi said.

"Exactly," Dark said.

Suddenly the group hear low purring. As they looked around they noticed that Hanabi had her eyes closed with a content smile on her face and her right hand was scratching her behind her right ear.

"Enjoying yourself Hanabi-chan?" Dark asked with a small chuckle.

This caused Hanabi blush in embarrassment. Before anyone could react she was next to Dark with her hand near his ear. As soon as Hanabis fingers brushed at the root of his ears Dark couldn't help but shiver at the pleasant feeling he was getting. He unconsciously started to purr and push his head against Hanabis hand.

"Now who's enjoying themselves?" Hanabi asked with a smirk.

"I don't care," Dark replied contently.

"Does it really feel that good?" Hinata asked.

"Are you kidding? It's like jumping to a lake on the hottest day in mid-summer," Dark replied.

Hanabi stopped the scratching a little later earning a whimper from her boyfriend.

"We should head out now. It'll take us about an hour or more to tell ojisan the story and I'm sure he would want any excuse to get away from paperwork," Naruto said with a small chuckle.

The others nodded and headed through the small hole in the bush wall.

At the hokage tower

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk looking through several piles of paperwork.

_'Request to hang the demon brat. Denied,'_ he though while slamming a red X mark on top of the paper.

_'Request for the council to decide new laws. Denied,'_ he though again slamming a red X on the paper.

"Who do they think they are?" he muttered to himself.

Just then there was a small knock on the door.

"Enter," Sarutobi said looking up from the paperwork and smiled as he saw Naruto enter.

The smile soon turned into a look of surprise as he saw who entered with him.

"What can I do for you kids?" Sarutobi asked looking at each of them.

"We would like to talk with you in private, hokage-sama," Naruto said.

This caused Sarutobis eyes to narrow. Naruto only called him by his title when it was something very important.

"Leave us," he said as two ANBUs appeared and soon shunshined out of the room. Sarutobi then activated the privacy seals in his office.

"So, what is this about Naruto-kun?" the aged hokage asked.

"It's about the Kyuubi sealed in me," Naruto said.

This caused hokage to pale a little.

_'How does he know about it? Is the seal breaking?'_ he asked himself.

Naruto removed the bandana he had and let his tail fall from under his shirt. This caused the aged hokage look like his was gonna have a heart-attack.

"Calm down Jiji. The seal isn't exactly breaking," Naruto said.

"Then why do you look like that and why are the others here?" Sarutobi asked.

The other four brought out their demonic features which caused the aged hokage to almost faint.

"I guess we should tell you the whole story. You see the five of us are actually from the future. About six years to be exact," Naruto started.

About an hour and a half later

"And that's the whole story," Dark said finishing the groups story.

"That's quite a story. I'm just glad the Kyuubi isn't breaking free," the third said with a small sigh.

"And he won't be around for too long anyways," Nabushi said.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

"When we gain our third tail Kyuubi and the others will return to Makai," Naruto said.

"But won't that kill you?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. As we said we're the new demons of the ones that are currently sealed in us. To put our current state simply you could say we sorta have a schizophrenia," Dark said.

The aged hokage nodded slowly.

"So, what do you want from me?" he then asked.

"Well you see due to the time travel and transformation our chakra is out of whack meaning we can't use jutsus like henge to hid our looks," Hanabi said.

"So, we were wondering if you could help us with that," Hinata said.

"How long will this take?" the hokage asked.

"About a week at most," Naruto stated.

"Alright. I'll place a genjutsu over you that will hide your looks from everyone," Sarutobi replied after a while of thinking.

"Thank you," Dark said bowing a bit.

Sarutobi just nodded and went through a long line of seals. The group glowed for a little while before it faded. As they looked themselves over they could still see faint outlines of their tails. They were about to thank the hokage when they saw him go through a new set of seals which caused his hands to glow.

"Hold out the back of your right hand," he ordered kindly.

As the five teens turned kids did so Sarutobi tapped each of them causing what looked like a small lock to appear on the skin and then fade from view.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"A genjutsu lock. Now until I remove it this genjutsu will stay on you," the old hokage explained.

The group thanked him and started to head out of the office as Sarutobi removed the privacy seals and turned back to the paperwork.

"Oh and two words jiji," Naruto said from the door.

"What?" Sarutobi asked looking at the new Kyuubi.

"Kage bunshin," Naruto simply stated and ran off.

This caused the old hokage to face palm himself.

_'So, THAT'S how Minato always managed to get the work done,'_ he though as he told his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the next three hours.

He then closed the door and activated the privacy seals again after which he made six clones. He told three of them to get working on the paperwork and the other three to start beating him up for being so stupid as to not notice the answer that was right in front of him.

With the group

"I wonder what the hokage will do now that he knows a way to avoid paperwork?" Dark wondered as the group walked along the street.

"Probably beat himself up for now seeing it sooner," Naruto chuckled.

"True. I mean he IS known as the Professor after all. Not seeing something like that is an insult on that title," Nabushi said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hanabi asked.

"We could go back to that place and train our taijutsu," Hinata suggested.

"Sounds good. I got nothing better to do," Dark said.

"Same here. And I don't really feel like doing pranks right now," Naruto said.

The others just nodded and then headed towards the hokage mountain and their little hideout.

"Okay. So, how do we do this?" Dark asked once everyone was present.

"Well we could have one pair start and then always change the loser," Hanabi suggested.

"Nah, too dangerous. How about a pair spars for 10 minutes and then we switch into another pair and keep going like this until everyone has sparred everyone," Nabushi suggested.

"Sounds good. The rules will be only taijutsu. No weapons," Dark said gaining a nod from the others.

"So, how do we decide who goes first?" Hinata asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Dark suggested.

The others just shrugged and got into a small circle. Naruto won the first turn.

"Hinata. Your with me first," he said heading to the center of the clearing with Hinata following him as the others moved to the edge of it.

As soon as Dark got to the edge of the clearing he sat down and started to meditate.

"What are you doing?" Nabushi asked.

"Meditating. I though I should try to use it to calm the chakra down a bit," the purple haired boy replied.

"You really think it would work?" Hanabi asked.

"It's worth a try," Dark stated.

Hanabi nodded and started meditating herself. Nabushi soon followed their example.

Few hours later

Naruto and Hanabi had just finished their sparring session.

"I think this will do for today. Don't you guys agree?" he asked looking at the others who nodded.

"You know once I can use my Inshigan again I will cover this place in metal enforced wood making it into a room," Dark said.

"It'll also keep any unwanted visitors away," Nabushi said.

"Naruto. Can you make some light seals along with a blood seal for the entrance?" Dark asked the blond who nodded.

"I'll also place a trap seal over the blood seal to give intruders a nice surprise," the blond replied with a chuckle.

"Just think of Sasuke or Kiba trying to get in here and then falling into the trap seal," Hanabi said.

This caused almost everyone to start laughing.

"So, what kinda trap are you planing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked after she had calmed down.

"I don't know really," Naruto replied.

"How about one that teleports," Dark suggested.

"Sounds good. But where?" Naruto replied.

This caused everyone to start thinking.

"Somewhere that makes them think twice before trying again," Hanabi muttered.

Soon everyone heard Nabushi chuckle a little.

"Got an idea Nabushi?" Dark asked.

"Oh yeah," Nabushi replied trying not to laugh.

"So, where does it teleport?" Hinata asked.

"The woman's hot spring," Nabushi answered.

Few seconds later the group was laughing their asses off.

"You know when we get placed into teams we should let our senseis enter this place as well," Dark said after everyone had calmed down.

"I agree. We should also talk with the hokage about being put into the same teams. Who they are won't matter as long as it's from within our group," Nabushi said.

"True since we work best with each other," Hinata said.

"Also we need to take out Mizuki," Hanabi said.

"Yeah. And it'll be easy. Right Naruto," Dark said smiling at Naruto.

"Yeah. All I need to do is fail the clone jutsu and then wait Mizuki to tell me about the "secret" exam," the said blond stated.

"We should also inform the hokage about it when the time comes," Nabushi said.

The others nodded at that.

**"Whoa kitten! What did you do?"** came as voice as a ethereal panther head materialized next to Naruto causing everyone to jump back in surprise.

"H-Hyou? That you?" Dark asked surprised.

**"Yeah it's me. Though this IS new,"** Hyou replied.

"Must be because the seal is slowly disappearing," Hanabi said.

"Could be. Anyways what are you talking about Hyou?" Dark asked.

**"Your chakra. It's almost third less wild than what it was this morning,"** Hyou replied.

"All I did was get a genjutsu and a genjutsu lock placed on me, then had few sparring matches and..." Dark said trailing off.

**"And what?"** Hyou asked.

"Meditate. You meditated between your matches Dark," Hinata said.

"That's true but... Could it really make a difference?" Dark asked.

**"It might. We need to test this out tomorrow,"** Hyou said with a yawn.

Dark nodded after which Hyous head slowly vanished.

"Well that was surprising," Nabushi said.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"It seems that their spirits can materialize outside the seals now," Naruto said with his hand on his chin.

"But even then it seems to be ethereal," Hanabi stated.

"Well I think it's a good thing that they can come out that much at least. That way they can teach us better to use our new powers," Dark said.

"That's true," Nabushi said.

"Hinata-chan. Once we get our chakra under control lets go on a date in forms that no one recognizes," Naruto suggested causing Hinata to blush.

"Why not go on one now?" Dark suggested.

"W-What?" Hinata squeaked.

"Go on a date today. Just have Hinata pull up her hood and Naruto hide his hair and your set," Dark said.

"What about these?" Naruto asked pointing at his whisker marks.

"If you haven't noticed their much lighter than they were previously so they shouldn't be seen from farther away," Nabushi said.

"Ah! I just though of a loophole in the blood seal," Hanabi suddenly said.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"What if Kiba or Sasuke somehow get their hands on our blood. They could simply cover their thumb with it and gain access in here," Hanabi explained.

This caused the others eyes to widen in realization.

"That would be a problem," Dark said.

"How do we solve it?" Nabushi asked.

"Maybe ojisan would know a way," Naruto suggested.

"It's worth asking," Nabushi said.

"Your right. We can ask him tomorrow since he's going to be busy today," Dark said.

The others nodded at this.

"Well we should head out now," Nabushi said.

"Lets come back here tomorrow around the same time as today" Hanabi suggested earning a nod from the group.

They then left through the way they had come to the clearing.

A little over a year later

The group walked into the classroom and took their usual seat in the back with Hinata sitting between Naruto and Hanabi and with Dark and Nabushi sitting in the row in front of them. Their looks had changed slightly during the year. Naruto now had shoulder length hair that was pulled to a short ponytail though it was still on unruly spikes. He still wore his orange jumpsuit but had already made plans to discard it as soon as he graduated. Hinata and Hanabi had also grown their hairs to be shoulder length. Darks hair was little past the shoulder and he had also started to grow his hair to cover his left eye. Nabushi had kept his old hairstyle though it was on a slight spike. All the guys in the group looked quite toned while the girls hid their figure.

"Three more years left," Dark muttered which was heard by Naruto and the others.

"Yeah. I wish they would pass by fast," Nabushi said.

"Same here. I can't stand Kiba much longer," Hanabi said which was followed by Hinata who nodded.

After a little while Iruka walked into the class.

"Alright class. Today we'll be having a new student joining us," he said gaining the attention of the whole class Narutos and the rest of the groups more than others.

"She's finally here Nabushi," Dark whispered to his cousin who nodded.

"Remember the plan guys. Act like you don't know her," Nabushi whispered to the whole group who gave a supple nod.

Just then the classrooms door slid open and a girl maybe a year or two older than them with red hair and brown eyes wearing a white tank top and knee high skirt with a low cut on the right side and blue ninja sandals walked in.

The whole class started to whisper among each other but none of it went past Nabushis ears and some of the things said started to piss him off.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," Iruka said to the girl who nodded.

"My name is Ongaku(Music) Tayuya. Nice to meet you," Tayuya said with a kind voice bowing a bit.

"Alright. Now take your seat next to Nabushi," Iruka said as Nabushi raised his hand as a signal.

_'Nabu-kun,'_ Tayuya thought to herself as a small smile appeared on her lips.

As she was walking up the stairs Kiba tried to move his hand to touch her ass. As his hand was only an inch away from it's target Tayuya took a hold of his wrist and collar and lifted him to her face.

"Touch me again and I'll fucking neuter you, you little shit," she said with narrowed eyes as she shoved Kiba back into his seat and took her own seat next to Nabushi.

The whole class was stunned at what just happened and at the sudden attitude change in Tayuya except for Naruto and his group who were trying not to laugh.

"Tayuya. Just so you know we don't approve foul language in the classroom," Iruka said after snapping out from her stutter.

"Well sorry teach. I just can't stand perverts," Tayuya replied while sending Kiba a cold glare.

"Well anyways lets start the class," Iruka said turning to the blackboard.

After school

Naruto and the group were slowly climbing the stairs to the hokage mountain.

"Kiba's following us again," Hanabi sighed after a bit.

"Again?" Tayuya asked.

"He does this just about everyday in order to get to our hideout," Dark explained.

"Can't he just crawl into that place if he finds it?" Tayuya asked.

"Nope. We made several changes into that place," Nabushi said as the group reached the top.

Few minutes later they were standing in front of a huge bush wall.

"I'll open it up," Dark said as he started to crawl through the hole only to stop about halfway through.

"Open what?" Tayuya asked.

Before anyone could answer there was a click and a sound of wood rubbing against wood and Dark vanished into the hole soon followed by the others. Once everyone was through Dark closed the hatch he had been holding open for the others. Tayuya looked around to found herself in a moderate sized room with a single door without a handle at the right wall and with the walls and the ceiling giving off a glow that lit the entire room. There were also few cabins which Tayuya deducted held several weapons. The room was otherwise bare.

"Well Tayuya-chan welcome to home away from home," Nabushi said only for Tayuya to grab his collar and pull him into a deep kiss which didn't end for about a minute.

When the two pulled away they were panting a bit. Suddenly a light shined from under the hatch the group had come through.

"What was that?" Tayuya asked.

"A security system of sorts. That reminds me Tayuya give me your right hand," Naruto said pulling out his ink and brush.

"Why?" Tayuya asked.

"His gonna give you your key seal which is needed in order to gain access to this place," Nabushi replied gaining a nod from Tayuya.

Five minutes later there was a complex array of seals in the shape of a key at the palm of Tayuyas hand.

"Now whenever you come here swipe blood on the key and them place it against the seal on the wall in front of you," Naruto explained while putting his seal making equipment away.

"What would happen if I would try to use my blood directly into the seal?" Tayuya asked.

"You would be transported somewhere around the woman's hot spring," Hinata replied.

"Kiba once fell on the fence that separates the man's side from the woman's side," Nabushi said with a chuckle.

"And then fell to the woman's side and got his ass kicked," Hanabi added with a giggle.

"You really hate that guy don't you," Tayuya said.

"For several reasons," Naruto said.

"Such as?" Tayuya asked.

"His quite arrogant, he thinks if he says that a girl belongs to him then she does along with few others," Hinata said.

"Why don't we show Tayuya where her room is," Dark suddenly said.

"My room?" the said girl asked.

"We put living quarters into this place and I'm sure you haven't bough yourself an apartment yet," Nabushi said.

"What about you guys?" Tayuya asked.

"We have our own homes. Naruto has an apartment, Hinata and Hanabi live in the Hyuuga estate and me and Nabushi live in the Izawa estate,"(Darks originally from Umikagure but ran away because of certain circumstances) Dark explained.

"But don't worry we come here everyday and sometimes we even spend a few days in here so you won't be completely alone," Hinata said.

"Oh and you can let out your demon features here," Hanabi said as she let her ears popped up along with her two tails as did everyone else.

Tayuyas ears and tail were red like her hair.

"Well lets go to the living quarters," Naruto said heading towards the door while wiping blood into his right palm.

He then pressed it against the door getting an audible click few seconds later and pushed it open revealing a lit spiral stairway that went down.

"How did you make this?" Tayuya asked.

"My Inshigan," Dark replied.

"Naruto then placed light seals into the walls and ceiling to get the light," Nabushi added while the group headed down the stair.

About a minute later the group arrived into a rather long and spacious hallway with five door. There were two doors on the right side, another two on the left side and one at the end of the hallway.

"The first two doors are the bedrooms. Girls is on the left while the boys is on the right. The second door in the left is a guest room and the one across that is the kitchen and dining room. The door at the end is the bathroom and shower," Naruto explained while pointing out the doors.

"All the doors can be opened with the key seal," Hanabi said while moving to the girls bedroom door and opening it revealing a quite spacious room with three beds with one not having any sheets.

"Of course Naruto-kun made it so that guys can't open the girls door and vise versa," Hinata said.

"Now I only have one problem left," Tayuya said.

"What's that Tayuya-chan?" Nabushi asked.

"Money," the redhead replied.

"Well there's two ways for that. You can ask the hokage to give you an allowance and the other is your flute," Dark replied.

"My flute?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah. Just go around town playing it," Naruto said.

"You mean street performing?" Tayuya asked shocked.

"Yeah. Dark-kuns done it few times," Hanabi said.

"It's not as profitable as the allowance but it's good when your in a pinch with money," Dark said.

"We also have a small safe in the kitchen where we put some money every month to save up for a rainy day," Hinata said.

"Mind if I take some from there now?" Tayuya asked.

"Sure. Just mark how much you took from there so we know how much our little group has saved up," Nabushi said.

"Why don't you girls go with Tayuya and help her out. I should have dinner prepared by the time you get back," Dark said while heading to the kitchen with the group.

"Sounds good. It'll also give us girls some time to talk with each other," Hanabi said.

"By the way Tayuya-chan. Did your demon give you your personal weapon?" Nabushi asked.

"Yeah. A flute," Tayuya replied making a silver flute with a wolf head with ruby red eyes near the mouthpiece appear into her hand.

"I see you've mastered the pocket dimension jutsu quite well," Naruto said.

"Still having some problems with it," Tayuya replied as she wrote some numbers into a small notebook and handed it to Dark who then handed her the written amount.

"We'll be back in an hour or so," Hanabi said as she and Hinata dragged Tayuya behind them towards the stairs.

"And with this our villages future has already started to change," Dark said gaining a nod from Naruto and Nabushi.

* * *

Dark: Well that takes care of chapter 2 of For a better future.

Syryus: You seriously take a long time with these.

Dark: Be quiet Syryus. My stories my pace. If you want to get stories out fast then make your own or help me out.

Syryus: Don't want to.

Dark: *Sighs* Well look forward to the next chapter of this and my other fanfics.

Syryus: And remember the there's still time to vote what happens in chapter 7 of Negi's New Side.

Dark: This is Dark.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Both: Matane~!


End file.
